Broken
by Darniy
Summary: Naruto finally worked up the courage to tell the one he loves his true feelings. Unfortunately love never seems to give anyone a break. Thats why many end up broken. My first fic


My first story on this site.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The characters belong to Kishimoto.**

'thinking'  
>"talking"<br>_Flashback/dream_  
>~*~*~*~*~*~* = Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun rose over the village, a certain blonde haired ninja stands on his balcony, breathing in the crisp morning air. "Today's the day." He said, looking at the scenery that lay before him. "NARUTO!" someone yelled from behind the front door of his small, rundown apartment. Turning, Naruto made hiss way through his messy living room and open the front door where he was met with a bright blob of pink. "What is it Sakura?" he asked. "He finally did it!" she squealed, "Sasuke finally asked me out!"<p>

Feeling a twinge of pain in his chest, Naruto did his best to appear happy for her. "That's great Sakura!" he lied, "Hey, listen I'm sorry but I have some training I was planning to do today so I guess I'll see you later. Ok?" "Ok, see you later Naruto!" she said. Once she was gone Naruto rushed back into his apartment and threw himself onto his bed, unable to hold back his tears.

It had only been last year when the kitsune had realized his feelings for his dark-haired ex-best friend. Sasuke had finally returned and Naruto understood just how broken he really was. Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse for him. As soon as the Uchiha had returned everyone returned their focus on him. Naruto's efforts where a thing of the past now that their precious Uchiha was back. Only a few of his closest friends congratulated him for succeeding in his goal.

Nowadays, he secluded himself from others and only talked to his old instructors and Tsunade. Everyone else he either ignores or avoids all together.

When he was finally able to compose himself, Naruto decided to go ahead and train. Pulling on a tight shirt and some loose yet fitting pants Naruto strapped on his shoes and headed for the door, pausing only to grab his weapons pouch and lock his door.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, a familiar sight caused Naruto to stop in his tracks. The cause of his earlier distress was training up ahead. Unable to quel the pain and disappointment dwelling in his heart, he turned to leave. "Naruto" Sasuke called out to him. Glancing back he stared his old rival in the eyes. Black, piercing eyes filled with worry met with his dull blue ones. After a brief moment Naruto broke their eye contact by turning to leave. Before he could even take five steps he felt his arm be grabbed. "You've been avoiding me." Sasuke stated. "And you're dating Sakura, what does it matter?" Naruto muttered. "Is that what this is about?" Sasuke hissed. Yanking his arm out of the raven's grasp Naruto attempted to leave once again.

In a flash, Naruto felt himself be backed into a tree, his wrists held on each side in Sasuke's grip. "What the hell Teme?" Naruto hissed. "No Dobe, the question is what is **your** problem?" Sasuke spat. "Why have you been avoiding me and why are you so upset because I asked sakura out?" 'Because I love you' he thought. Seeing the anger and conern on his ex-teammate's face, Naruto hung his head.

"If I tell you wil you let me go?" he whispered/asked. Sighing, Sasuke slowly nodded. Nervously, Naruto whispered whie three little words he always wanted to say, "I love you" Feeling Sasuke's grip loosen, most likely in shock, Naruto took the oppourtunity to run away from the Uchiha that successfully stole and broke his heart.

~~~SASUKE POV~~~~~

I had been training all day, trying to rethink my decision about asking Sakura out. The more I thought it over I realised that it was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. As I continued to think, my mind began to wander, for some reason I kept thinking about a certain blonde Dobe. I hadn't been able to talk with him since my return and it was really beginning to piss me off.

_I was surrounded by people, all welcoming me with open arms. I saw everyone I used to somewhat associate myself with, but someone was missing. As I continued to scan my surroundings, I noticed the one whom I had been looking for was standing to the side, a fake smile plastered on his faceand hurt filling his eyes. I attempted to move in his direction, only to be stopped by a blur of pink and pale yellow. When I looked once again to where my old friend was, he was already gone,leaving me with an empty feeling inside._

A noise behind me pulled me out of my thoughts, turning I saw the one person I had been thinking about. Calling out to him, I successfully caught his attention. As out eyes met I couldn't help but notice that his had lost their gleam. Turning, he attempted to walk away, but I wasn't going to allow it. Practacally seeing red, I grabbed his arm. Before I knew it, I had him pinned to a tree. Looking, once again, into his eyes, I asked him why he had been avoiding me. "If I tell you will you let me go?" He whispered. Hesitantly, I knodded. What he said next caught me off guard.

"I love you" And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong> I Have more to write but I would like some feedback so please review!<strong>


End file.
